This invention relates to a push button-type switch and more particularly, to a push button-type switch adapted to be suitably employed in connection with an electronic desk computer.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great variety of push button-type switches for use with electronic desk computers and in one most common type one of the conventional push button-type switches for electronic desk computers, since the position of the point where the circuit associated with the switch is switched on coincides with that of the point where the circuit is switched off, when the user intends to actuate the switch to switch on or off by pushing the button of the switch down, if his finger trembles or springs, vibration corresponding to such movement of the finger is directly transmitted to the movable switching spring contact to thereby cause the contact to engage the mating stationary contact so as to erroneously actuate the switch against his intended operation mode. Furthermore, in such a conventional push button-type switch, one pushing-down operation may cause a number of cycles of switching operations to take place which impede proper operation of the electric circuit associated with the switch. Such disadvantages are due to the fact that the switch is not provided with means for absorbing any excess amount of the movement of the user's finger.